


Spotted

by perevision



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonsensical tabloid-style fanart of JayTim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> Something I enjoyed in the Red Robin run was Tim being hounded by paparazzi, Vicki Vale in particular. So here's some fanart of him being boy-genius-around-town. Jay doesn't like it, but Jay will suck it up if it means he gets to loom over people trying to hound the Wayne heir. Maybe crack his knuckles.

  


  
  


TEEN CEO SPOTTED WITH MYSTERY PAL AT WAYNE TOWERS

Hotshot prodigy and 17-year-old CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, was spotted today leaving Wayne Towers with a mysterious companion. No information is yet forthcoming about the mystery man, although he has been seen previously in the company of the young Wayne heir, sources say. 

Some speculate the man is a new security hire, which seems reasonable given the shooting that left Timothy Wayne in crutches last year. Readers will agree, however, that he seems a bit distinctive for your usual corporate bodyguard. Young Wayne was briefly rumoured to be engaged to Tamara Fox, but both parties have strongly denied these rumours and no other young ladies have been linked to one of Gotham’s foremost teenage bachelors. Could Timothy have been leading Gotham society to the wrong conclusions? Now that same-sex marriage is legal in Gotham, perhaps socially ambitious mothers should be reevaluating which of their offspring to bring to the next Wayne charity gala.

\- Vicki Vale

‘Where did you even get that?’

Jason snatches the tabloid away as Tim grabs for it. ‘Saw it when I was in line at the breakfast truck this morning.’ He squints at the byline. ‘I thought she was an _investigative_ reporter. Why the hell is she writing for this trash?’

Tim sighs, putting down his green smoothie to steal a pastry off Jason’s plate. This calls for an emergency cheat day. ‘Ever since M’gann and I shot a hole in her Tim-Drake-is-Red-Robin theory -’

‘- literally -’

‘- she’s been twice as determined to nail me for something else.’

‘ _Not_ literally, I hope.’ 

‘Jason - ‘ he groans, sagging against the table.

Jason catches his wrist and pulls him gently down to sit in his lap, shakes out the paper in his other hand. ‘Nice one of you, though,’ he says lightly, although he’s frowning at the picture.

Tim bends to lean his cheek against Jason’s hair, also frowning at the photograph. ‘I’m sorry they got your face. I’m usually on a sharper lookout than that.’

The crease between Jason’s eyebrows disappears and he smirks up at Tim. ‘We had…other things on our mind.’

It’s a Sunday, and patrol isn’t for hours yet. They’ve got the day to themselves. Tim smiles back, and Jason finally relinquishes the paper, tilting his face up to Tim’s.

Before their lips meet, though, he murmurs, ‘Still, not bad - you might want to add that to your stalker file -’

Tim bites him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, guys, I just wanted to play with my new watercolour markers. I'm like the wand from _Witches Abroad_ , except my default setting is doors and Tim Drake.


End file.
